In the Dark
by Capt.Redwood
Summary: Percy was framed. He was dumped by Annabeth. He was disowned by Poseidon. He was wrongly accused and thrown into Tartarus by the gods. He was changed by the people in Tartarus. He changed him into a 'monster' just as how the people he loved describe him. And after 530 years in Tartarus,he escaped. But is he the same? Will he help those who disowned him or watch them get destroyed?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story, and I would really appreciate it if you go easy on me guys. But I will accept any suggestions you guys have with open arms.**

 **Prologue:**

(Percy's POV)

Being framed of treachery and chained at the floor in the throne room of the gods in Mt. Olympus, was not something I was expecting after a battle with the gigantes.

No, I was expecting something along the lines of visiting my mother, getting a nice warm bath, and sleeping for 14 hours.

But of course being a demigod, you should expect the unexpected.

Like being framed of working with the giants even though you destroyed most of them, being dumped by your girlfriend saying she doesn't love you anymore and that she was dating someone behind your back, or being disowned by your own father and watch as someone kill your mother in front of you.

Yep, totally unexpected.

Oh right I almost forgot, my name is Percy Jackson, _former_ hero of Olympus.

Yep, that's right.

But I'm possibly confusing you on how everything happened.

Well, It started out like this…..

```````````````````FLASHBACK``````````````````

 _Finally, only one giant left. The rest was annihilated by us, mainly me, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, and Hazel, with the help of the gods of Olympus of course. The rest of the demigods was either dead, or still fighting the lesser monsters._

 _The hunters of Artemis and the amazons was helping the mixed Roman and Greek demigods._

" _Well, it looks like you're the only one left Porphyrion" said Jason to the king of the giants._

 _Instead of getting afraid like what we expected, Porphyrion just laughed,"HAHAHA! You've won little demigod? I think your forgetting something" boomed the giant king._

" _And what might that be?" asked the ever curious Athena._

" _Hahaha! Even the goddess of wisdom forgot the main purpose of why we are doing this." Porphyrion said._

" _Quit your games Porphyrion! And tell us!" thundered Zeus. (A/N Lol)_

" _Why resurrecting our mother of course" said Porphyrion with a smirk, while all of us had horrified looks._

" _Oh shit! We totally forgot about her" Apollo said._

 _As Apollo said that, the ground suddenly began to shake. All of the gods and the demigods fell to the ground except me and Poseidon because of our powers._

 _A figure suddenly emerged from the ground. It kept growing until it was 50ft tall and formed a shape of a woman. She was wearing a classic Greek chiton that seems to be made out of grass and mud. She had a beautiful face that and body but her back was covered of different kind of trees. Finally she opened her eyes. They were colored brown, like the dirt with specs of green._

" _Gaea" whispered Zeus._

" _Ahh, it's good to be back." The 50ft tall figure said as she stretched._

" _Welcome back mother, it is I, Porph-" Porphyrion didn't even finish as he was suddenly crushed by a gigantic and was reduced to dust._

" _You were a failure Porphyrion, and to think that I made you king of the giants, I should have made_ _Alcyoneus king_ _instead" said the 50ft tall primordial in front of us. She then looked at us and her lips formed a smile as she looked at us._

" _Well, well, well, it seems that the Olympian army managed to defeat my children's army" she said children as if they were a disappointment, which they are. "But no matter, I can still crush you all." She said and suddenly thousands of earthborns appeared and began throwing rocks and boulders._

 _Good thing that the gods had fast reflexes and made a formed a shield big for all of us just in time as the boulders and rocks that the earthborns threw reached us._

" _Well that was fun." I joked and received a glare from Annabeth and Dave. I was quite surprised that Annabeth glared at me but I just shrugged it off._

 _The demigods were panicking inside the shield. I was about to yell at them to shut up but Annabeth beat me to it, "SILENCE! There's no use in panicking. Okay here's the plan, the gods, all the children of the big three, and Leo will handle Gaea, while the rest of us handle the earthborns. Any objections?" she looked around to see if there were some objections._

 _When her eyes reached Dave, the new son of Zeus, Dave gave her a smile and she looked away blushing. Okay, now that was suspicious, but of course being the seaweed brain I am, I just shrugged it off, again._

 _When no one objected, the gods lifted the shield and, with a cheer, we charged at the thousands of earthborns. The gods, me, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Hazel, Leo, and Dave charged Gaea while the rest fought the the earthborns._

" _Ah, so you lot will be my enemy? Quite disappointing, I thought more would come for me." Gaea said as she saw us approaching her._

 _As we approached her, the gods drew their symbol of power, I uncapped Riptide, Thalia with aegis and here spear, Jason flipped his coin and transformed it to a gold spear, Nico drew his Stygian Iron sword, Hazel called Arion and drew her Spatha (A/N is this correct?), Leo took out a large hammer from his tool belt and set it on fire, and Dave just drew his mace and shield._

 _When we finally reached the primordial of the earth, all the gods suddenly fell face first in the ground and when I looked back, I saw that they were being restrained to the ground by shackles that seem like it was made of wood. They tried to get out of their restraints, like setting in on fire, blasting it with their powers, even charmspeaking it to release them, but of course all their effort were for naught._

 _Gaea just laughed and tightened their shackles "There's no use in trying to break free from them gods of Olympus, they are from my very essence just for you. HAHAHA!" Gaea just kept on laughing and didn't notice us sneaking at her until we attacked her at her ankles._

 _She screamed in rage and pain as she held her now bleeding ankle. "You'll pay for that demigods." She screamed as she tried to crush us. We rolled to the side and dodged her attack and started to attack her on all directions. The God's were still trying to get out of their restraints._

 _Leo was shooting fireballs at the primordial, Jason, Thaila and Dave was shooting lightning bolts at Gaea's face, while Hazel was running around Gaea, riding Arion, Nico was shadow traveling on the primordial's shoulder and kept stabbing her face or ear and shadow travelling out._

 _As for me, I just kept on hacking and at her ankles and weakening her._

 _But every time we injure her, the ground just rises up and heals her wound. "Give it up demigods, you will never win against me!" she said. She kept on trying to squash us or grab us but it was no use. Until she got a lucky shot and grabbed Leo. Leo was struggling as he tried in vain to get out of the crushing grip of Gaea._

" _This is what happens when you go against me demigods!" Gaea said as she began to stretch Leo. Leo was screaming in agony as the primordial stretched and stretched him. Finally a ripping sound was heard, and we watched in horror to see as Leo's body was ripped in half. The upper body was in Gaea's left hand and the lower body was in her right hand._

 _Everything was silent except for the maniacal laugh coming from the primordial's lips._

 _The silence was broken by Hephaestus as he suddenly began to scream in rage and struggled even more to get free from the wooden shackles holding him down._

 _As Hephaestus screamed. We were finally able to gather back our senses and joined Hephaestus in his scream of rage. All the demigods fighting attacked the earthborns with more vigor and almost decimated their numbers from 2,000 to 500._

 _As for us we began to attack Gaea and within minutes she was on her knees and breathing hard. We began to surround her as the gods finally broke out of their restraints because of the weakened state of the primordial._

 _We began to surround her and readied our weapons for the final blow._

" _You will pay for what you did to Leo, Gaea" Hephaestus said in a cold manner._

" _Bah, you may have defeated me today but I will be back. I know all your plans after all" Gaea said as we all got confused faces?_

" _Ah, you may be wondering how? Well, it's simple really. After all, I got a spy in Olympus after all." She said as she suddenly looked at me._

 _I suddenly felt dread rising up to my chest as I realized what she was planning. Gaea was framing me up._

" _What do you mean you have a spy?" Zeus asked._

" _Oh it means what it means Zeus, I have someone giving me information from your side" She said as she kept on looking at me._

 _They followed Gaea's gaze and guess where it landed, yep, me._

 _To make matters worse Gaea suddenly did something that just doomed my case "I swear on the river styx that Percy Jackson is my spy"._

 _As soon as those words left her mouth, Zeus and the other gods blasted her and quickly teleported us to Olympus, in New York City._

 _As the light cleared, I suddenly found myself in the center of the throne room of the gods and chained to the floor._

" _We will now begin the trial for Perseus Jack-"Zeus didn't finish as I suddenly cut him off "I didn't do it!" I screamed at him._

" _Don't lie Monster! We heard what Gaea said, she even took an oath to the river styx!" I looked at who said that and when my eyes landed on the speaker I was shocked._

 _There was Annabeth, with a disgusted face, leaning on Dave as he put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder and the other holding Annabeth's hand._

 _I was wondering why Dave and Annabeth was holding hands until it me. Why she was avoiding me, why she seems to hate me even more, why she was blushing when Dave smiled at her. SHE WAS CHEATING ON ME._

" _Why?" was the only word I got out as my eyes started to water._

" _Because I don't love you anymore" was the simple reply I got from Annabeth. And that's when I lost it. I started to cry._

 _Suddenly my father stood from his throne and made his way over to me. I thought he was going to defend me, but what I got instead was a punch to the face._

 _I looked at him stunned until he spoke out "I, Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquake, storms, and horses, hereby disown Percy Jackson as my son". After he spoke those words he turned around and sat on his throne._

 _I just stared at him stunned, unable to comprehend what he just did. I was snapped back to reality when someone else punched me and I looked up to see a crying Thalia. She kept on hitting me repeating the word "why" every punch._

 _Her punches really hurt, after all they were charged with electicity._

 _Finally, she was pulled back by someone and I tried to say something until a gag appeared in my mouth._

 _And that's when the trial began._

```````````````````FLASHBACK END``````````````````

Well here I am, chained and bloodied. I can't even speak for my defense as they gagged me. All I can do is listen as they decided what to do with me.

"Perseus Jackson, the council have decided. We shall throw you to Tartarus for the monster you are and let the residents Tartarus do whatever they want to do to you. Any last words?" Zeus thundered. (A/N seriously can't get tired of that)

"Fine if that's how you want it" Zeus said as he picked up his master bolt and threw it in front of me.

Suddenly, a large hole appeared and I was sucked into it. But before I fell I said "I swear on the river styx that I am not Gaea's spy" and the hole suddenly closed.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````A/N: Well, there's the first chapter of my story. I'm really sorry if it's not good, I suck at intros. The second chapter may be out tomorrow or on Friday. Suggestions are welcome just Pm me or review .

Cap. out.


	2. Welcome to Tartarus

**A/N: Hello guys, cap here. First off, I would like to thank those people who fav this story and those 3 really nice people who reviewed. Second, I would like your help with who I pair Percy with, just PM it or review. And third, this chapter will most likely be about what is happening to Percy in Tartarus.**

 **Replies on some reviews,**

 **Son of Tyche: Haha I'm glad you liked it. I also get annoyed when Percy doesn't swear on the styx that he's not a traitor and I'm glad that someone share the same feeling. Keep reading.**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels: Here the more you're asking for** **.**

 **FallenOneAka X or Mr. X: I'm glad that I caught your attention. I hope this chapter and many more chapters will surprise you, so please keep reading it.**

 **And, that's about it. Now, onto the story.**

 **(Percy's POV)  
** Falling down to Tartarus felt like an eternity. I was still thinking about what just happened, when I was suddenly grabbed from mid-air by a beefy hand and was thrown to the side by the same hand.

With a groan, I stood up and looked at my assailant and was surprised (okay not really), to see good ole beef head with an enraged look on his face.

"Miss me beef head?" I said as I put my hand on my pocket, searching for riptide. I was glad that my trusty sword was still with me. I uncapped it as the bull-man in front of me charged.

I rolled to the side and slashed at the side of the minotaur. He screamed in pain and turned around to face me, and charged again.

"You never learn, do you beef head?" I asked the minotaur, and only got an ear shattering as a reply. I just rolled my eyes and, instead of dodging, I charged at him.

The minotaur seem to be confused as it slowed down, and that's a mistake he has no chance of changing.

I raised my sword high and brought it down on the head of Mr. Bull with such force, that it completely split his head in half.

I was about to say something, when I felt an extreme pain in my side. I looked down and was shocked to see an arrow protruding from the side of my stomach. I scouted for the shooter and saw a _dracaena_ with a bow on a shooting stance.

The arrow must have been poisoned, because I felt myself losing consciousness.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was 2 figures making their way towards me. One was a cyclops and the other one was someone with golden eyes. _Kronos,_ was the last thought in my mind and I blacked out.

 **_Line Break_**

I woke up in a low lit room. The source of the light, was a small light bulb dangling in the ceiling. I was chained in both arms and feet like an X. The chains were made of celestial bronze and I knew that struggling would be useless, so I just looked around the room.

I found, well, absolutely nothing. The room was empty, the only thing in here were a chained demigod, a light bulb, and a hooded figure on the corner of the room.

….."AAAHHH!" I shrieked as I realized that I was not alone in this room.

I looked at the corner again and found the hooded figure walking towards me with a smirk. I was about to ask who he is when he suddenly spoke.

"Well, well, well, the _hero_ of Olympus is finally awake." He said in a voice that suggested the figure in front of me is in his mid-thirties as he reached me and stood directly in front of me.

Now that he was in front of me, I began scanning him. He was a tall, about 6'4" and was muscular. He had a scythe that looked very familiar on his back. "Who are yo-"I didn't finish as the figure removed his hood to reveal two golden eyes staring at me.

"Kronos" I said in a voice just above a whisper.

The titan lord of time, simply smiled at me and said, "Aw, I'm honored to be recognized by the _hero_ of Olympus". He looked at me as if expecting for a reaction. I just stayed silent and glared at him. His smirk began to morph into a frown and finally, into a frustrated one.

He removed his scythe from his back and twirled it in his hands.

"Not speaking, eh? Well, there are other fun ways to make someone talk, or better yet, scream." Kronos said as his mouth twisted into a sadistic smile. "Let's see how long you can last, _hero_."

He made his way towards me, still twirling his scythe in his hands. Faster than the eye could see, he swung his sword downwards and there was a loud _THUMP._

I looked at where the sound was made and was surprised to see an arm in the pool of blood. I followed the 'blood-waterfall' and was horrified to see my right arm gone.

I began to feel nauseous as I stared at the stump of my right arm. I looked at Kronos again and judging by his expression, he was pleased to see my horrified face.

"Awww, is our _hero_ gownna cwy?" he said laughing. I quickly changed my horrified look to an indifferent one and just stared at him, ignoring the gushing of the blood from my once right arm and his maniacal laugh.

He stopped laughing as he realized that I still hadn't said anything and looked in my direction, saying "Well, I guess you really are a monster, aren't you?" I didn't reply and continued staring at him. "Heh, I guess you are." He scowled.

There was a few seconds of silence and it was broken by Kronos and what he said next made my blood run cold," I know, why don't we make you a real monster?"

He then turned around and proceeded to walk to the door, but before the titan king left he looked at me saying," I'll be right back."

 **_Line Break_**

I waited for what seem like hours to for the titan of time to come back. The stump of my arm was not getting any better and I was feeling light headed because of the blood loss.

After a few more seconds of waiting, I finally began to hear footsteps coming in my direction, and the door being opened. I looked up to see Kronos, and three more figures walking alongside him.

One was a cyclops and I recognized him as the one from earlier, he was carrying a dragon's arm that has red scales and claws so sharp that it could possibly penetrate the skin of a drakon. The other was a _dracaena_ , she was carrying a bucket full of iron rods, long needles, and scissors. The last figure was also a cyclops, but unlike the other one, he was carrying nothing but a club that's resting on his shoulders.

"Release him." Kronos ordered the cyclops with the club as they reached me. In a matter of minutes, I was out of the celestial bronze chains. "Let's go _hero_ , we have lots to do" said the titan lord as he made his way to the door. I didn't move, I just shot daggers at the back of the titan, until I was shoved forward by the cyclops that released me.

Hesitantly, I began to follow Kronos out of the door, flanked by the cyclops in case I made a run for it.

We walked down a long corridor until we reached a door at the end. It was guarded by two earthborns that looked twice the size of normal earthborns.

The left monster opened it and we walked out and I was greeted by a sickening site. There were blood and body parts everywhere, on the floor, the walls, even some where hanging in the ceilings. There were cells and cages, some occupied and some were vacant. The ones occupied were full of people being tortured and the ones vacant were bloodied and smelled horrible. Screams of pain and agony pierced my ears as we made our way to the biggest cell in the room.

We entered the cell and I looked around. There was a table full of torture devices, the walls were lined with chains and skeletons of previous tortured victims, the floor was stained with blood, and finally, there was a furnace burning at the side of the cell.

I was led to the wall and was chained, again, in an X formation. "Nice room you got here" I said as the cyclops finished and walked to the entrance of the room and stood guard.

"I know, this is my favorite torture cell and you must be honored to be able to be in here, Perseus Jackson." Kronos said as he began to put the iron rods onto the furnace. He took out the iron rods after 5 minutes and placed it the table full of torture devices.

"Like hell I'll feel honored." I muttered under my breath. If Kronos heard it, he just ignored me.

"Well then, let the operation begin." He (Kronos) said as he took the dragon arm from the cyclops carrying it and aligned it with my stump.

"Wha-What are you do-doing?" I stuttered as I got the idea of what he was going to do.

"Why, replacing your arm of course." He (Kronos) replied as he gave me a maniacal smile that scared me shitless.

"Hold him down." Kronos ordered the cyclops that was carrying the dragon arm and began to press the hot iron rod into my skin.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed in pain as the hot iron touched my skin and began to fuse the dragon arm to my shoulders.

"Hahaha! I finally made the _great_ Percy Jackson scream!" Kronos cheered as he took another hot rod and pressed below my armpit.

For what seems like hours, I just screamed in pain as Kronos bind the dragon arm to my right shoulder.

Finally, after the last iron bar was spent, I was released from my chains and I crumbled to the ground as my legs were like jelly because I was so weak.

"Stand up Percy Jackson, you still have to go to your sleeping chamber and when I say sleeping chamber I mean your prison." The titan of time sneered.

I stood up with wobbly legs and began to follow him to my 'sleeping chamber'. We walked backed to the long corridor where the room I first woke up in was found, we walked even further from the room and finally arrived to a cell big enough for one person to sleep and move around.

I entered the cell and found a bundle of hay (my 'bed') and a small table in the center.

"This is where you'll be staying. Ha! A hero once loved and adored by all now living in the deepest part of tartarus with nothing but a haystack as a bed." The titan of time said shaking his head in disappointment. "You should have just joined me when you got the chance." He spat and began to walk away but before he walked out the door he looked back at me and said "Oh, and that dragon arm is just the very first of my _gifts_ , expect for more, _hero._ " and with that, he left.

 **```TIME SKIP```**

It's been 530 years since I was stuck in this hellhole. But from the information I overheard from the gossiping monsters, it has only been 50 years on the surface, and in that amount of time my appearance changed greatly. The dragon arm was not the only thing I got from that bastard titan. Instead of two human feet I now have a two hellhound's paw. For my left hand now I have lobster claws that can cut almost anything. My head has two demon like horns protruding from both sides of my head. And finally I have two feathered black wings that stuck out of back. My eyes were blackened orbs, with white fire burning out of my eye sockets.

To simply put it, I am a _monster._ Kronos really did come by with his promise of turning me into one. But all that ends today. For I finally found a way to escape this damned prison. And I'm going to put my plan into action, after one last session of torture from Kronos.

 **A/N: Well, there you have it folks, the second chapter of this story and I really hope that I met your expectations. Again, I would like to ask for help on who I pair Percy with, but please no Percabeth. Next chapter will be about Percy being back in the surface, and how he escaped Tartarus (through flashback).**

 **Thank you all for the support.**

 **Cap. Out.**


	3. Sorry, Just an AN

**A/N: Hello guys, umm, this is just an A/N and not a chapter, just to start, I noticed almost all of you hate the monster Percy, well, just to let you know, I already have an idea how to make the monster – Percy disappear (most of the time anyway), I'm going to like, conceal it you know? I'll make it Percy's true form or something like that, the only thing that will not be 'concealed' will be the dragon claw, I still have plans for that. So what I want to ask is if you agree on this idea. I can't really write the next chapter without it sooo, yeah. And if you have any suggestions, I'm open. That's about it. Cap. Out.**


End file.
